Skylanders shorts 01 a gremlin in winter
by konor of the skies
Summary: When trigger happy receives his winter bonus. He plans on spending it on his favorite thing. However. Due to a mabu's cold feet will he be able to out craze. Winter craze?


Skylanders short. 01

A gremlin in winter.

**ALL Charatures belong to their proper owners. exscet Spirito phantomile**

* * *

Its the day that everyone in the Skylander army was waiting for... The day of wonder and excitement! it was the day...

Suddenly a giant screen popped out of the wall. On the screen said one word.

**BONUS!**

Thats right, today was the day Master Guin gives out winter bonuses.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Trigger happy yelled waving around the envelope that held his bonus pay.

"What..." A green trex was ageist the wall looking at his bonus. His name was Kane. "This... I know I been with the Skylanders for a short time but this is... so not fair..."

"H-Hey Wait!" Gillgrunt yelled. "I Didn't get my bonus!"

"So..." Shroomboom a mushroom ent said. "What are you going to do with your bonus Trigg?"

Trigger happy just grin and said. "I already made plans for my bonus weeks ago! I'm going to get the **Starlander battle ship pack!"**

"Come on! I didn't get any pay!" Gillgrunt contuine to shout.

Trigger happy then began to hop towards the exit, shouting. "I'm Off! To Get! My Starlanders!"

"WAIT!" Gillgrunt screamed. "Didn't you hear me I didn't get my bonus!"

* * *

"Oh Hugo!" Trigger happy ran down the hall towards the living room and opened the door, He then yelled. "Hugo! It time for you to give me a ride to the hobbie shop!"

"Eh.." The voice from within the living room said. "Not right now..."

"absolutely not right now!" Trigger happy examend with a salute. He then began to happily skip down the hallway singing. "We're not going to buy Starlanders, oh we're not going to buy Starlanders...Wait..."

_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTT!**_

He then ran back into the room to yell. "What do you mean!? "Not right now."

Hugo was under a table with a blanket on top. "It too cold out..." He said lazily.

Suddenly the envolope containing the gremlin's bonus slipped out of his hand.

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" He then qickly began to try to get the mabu out from under the table. "What are you saying! you love the cold! LOVE IT!" Finally he sat on top of the table hitting his fist aguist it. "It takes a lot of nerve to go out when its cold." He said while the background began to change to a blizzer.

"But I can't..." Hugo moaned, He then crawled under the table.

"You might as well face it." A voice said from the other side of the table. Trigger happy then look over and saw Lucy, The yellow anthromorpic tricatops, laying on the oppsuite side.

"Hugo, dosent have the willpower to go outside." She said. "Looks like theres a Jack frost here after all..."

"Jack... Frost?" Trigger happy said confuse. He then jumped infront of the female dino and yelled. "Who is this "Jack" Of "Frost"? Tell me three horns!"

"Oh, Jack frost?" Lucy said with a smug look on her face. "He's the wost. He attacks kingdoms with cold winter. infact... He's the one who cause the ice age..."

Trigger happy then just stared at her for a few seconds.

* * *

**There is a world between light and shadow.**

**a world of chaos and destruction.**

**it lays within the pits of mans dection and fears.**

**its is the world.**

**of Trigger happys imagntion.**

_Suddenly a dark ice overlord appire above the clouds of skylands, and began to launch a breath of ice at the islands below._

**In other words. its quite stupid.**

* * *

"If he really did cause the ice age, He must be really powerful..." Trigger said nervose.

Trigger happy was standing in front of the front doors.

_"Why am I'm shaking!?" I'm a Skylander!"_

Trigger happy then reach for the door handle and turned it... only to be face with a endless gust of ice. "Wow!" Trigger happy examend. "I sure hope this is his ice breath! not his Ice gas... I mean, sersouly Ice gas is just plain gross!" He then look out into the blizzer and yelled. "Is that all you got Jack frost! I won't let you beat me!" He then took a step on the icey ground only to have his leg frozen. He then began to struggle trying to get his leg unstuck. It then came loose sending the gremlin flying to the back room.

* * *

Trigger happy was laying under the table. trying to keep warm.

"It was horrbile... he was a beast." Trigger said sadly. "Spirito? Your pretty wise. and I'm not saying your old or anything but what do you know about Jack frost?"

Spirito just sigh and said. "Its a system..."

Trigger happy gasp. "A System!? I Thought there was only one of them! we'll never hold them off..."

"Hey gold for brains!" The cloth phantom said. "He's not real... He just a system of cold air."

"What?" Trigger happy said with a confuse look in his eye.

* * *

(Konor) When a large snow flurry apeirs. they call it "Jack frost"

Trigger happy just got on his knees.

(Trigger happy) I can't belive Lucy would lie to my cute face.

(Konor) Techtely. She didn't lie.

(Trigger happy) Just get on with the story...

* * *

"I Guess I'll just habanate until it passes..." Trigger said yawning.

"This is great Trigg!" Shroomboom yelled. "Now you don't have't to worry about spending your bonus."

Trigger happy just look at him.

"Although. There going to be a lot of new Starlanders coming out soon."

Trigg began to whimper.

"I also heard that some of them are going to be pretty rare."

The gremlin gasp.

"I'm not saying anything. But there going to be a lot harder to find later."

That did it! Trigger happy was on top of the table. "Its training time!"

* * *

Trigger happy stood in the middle of the holoroom wearing a pair of snow boots. A microphone then droped down infront of Trigger happy.

"Hello. I'm Trigger G Happy. Now when I say its too cold your going to stop. Right? Right?"

Spirito just stood in the control room. "Yeah Sure... what ever. beganning simmlation one." He then click a button. suddenly the room Trigger happy was in, change to a snowy feild.

"Hey look its Snow!" Trigger happy said jumping up and down, He then slam his fist in the snow.

**"ITS SO COGING COOOOOLLLLLDDD!"**

The gremlin then fell onto his side. "Eh?' Inside the control room Spirito said. "What was that? Too cold or so cold?"

"Just so cold." The orange gremlin said rubbing his hand. "Turn it up higher or lower..."

"Eh... Why not." He then swicth it to MAX.

Suddenlly Trigger happy was faceing a endless blizzer. He then began to struggle aguist it. "I FEEL THE COLDDDDDDDD!" He yelled while snow began to pile up on top of him.

* * *

"Please don't loose your legs..." Sprokect said while pouring a backet of hot water into a tub. In the tub was a block of the ice, And (Iroicly) Trigger happy was in it.

"This was the greatest simluation I ever had!" He laugh darkly

Suddenly the block began to melt reveling trigger happy pointing to the sky.

"The light..." The unthrawed gremlin muttered. "Must go towards the light..."

"**SLAAAAP!"**

Kane slapped him across the face. Trigger happy then blinked twice before getting on his knees.

"Why..." Trigger happy muttered. "Why do I always have't to be the one who suffers..."

"Becase you always ask for it." Shroomboom said.

"Becase Fate hates you." Kane said.

"Becase you want to go on another simlutaion... please." Spirito said.

Trigger happy then got up and yelled. "NO! IT WAS ALL BECASE HUGO REFUSE TO TAKE ME TO SPEND MY BONUS! and now..."

Trigger happy then chuckled darkly.

"I'll make sure he will suffer the same fate as me."

* * *

Rinda open the door to the living room and notice Hugo and Lucy laying under the blanket covered table.

"You do know that there's a better way to keep warm." Rinda said siting in front of the table.

"Don't care..." Lucy shrugged. "Hey Hugo can you get some snacks?"

"Why do I have't to get the snacks?" Hugo yawned. "Your closer to the kicten..."

"Well I'm no closer to you." Lucy said. "Look rock paper scissor for it. Loser go get snacks."

Hugo then shake his hand three times and drew paper.

"Okay what did you draw?" Lucy said.

"Paper."

"Good becase I drew scissors."

"Hey! Thats not fair... Did you even do it?"

Suddenly the entire room shook and the floor moved down. "What the tar!" Lucy cried out.

**"Triggo triggo triggo..." **I voice sounded out. "**You dare stand in the way of my Starlanders all becase you can't stand the cold..."**

"What is the stupid orange lintball is up to!?" Lucy examend.

Suddenly the walls burst opened . They look around and saw they were in a snowy fleild.

* * *

"Wait..." Kane said. "Lucy and Rinda are in there!"

"Too bad! Their going to have't suffer with Hugo..."

"Trigger happy their not suffering their haveing fun!" Shroomboom shouted.

And he was right! The three were building a snowman. Trigger happy grunted and turn the levels up. A sudden Gust of ice knocked the snowman on top of them.

"LUCY! NO!" Kane shouted.

Trigger happy laugh evily before.

"Trigg, Look they buildt an iglo!"

"What!" Trigger happy began to slam his head aguist the control panel. "That dose it!" He then reach for the controls.

"NO!" Kane then grabbed the dail and began to struggle with Trigger happy.

"Dam you! Trex!" The gremlin shouted. "Dam you and your love for herbavores!"

Suddenly the dial broke and sparks flew. A danger sybol appire on the screen.

"Level infinity..." Spirito muttered. "Second ice age mode."

A few seconds pass and noting happen. Suddenly the screen began to crack. It then burst with snow.

The entire castle was complety cover in snow. outside, Lucy and Rinda bust out from the snow. "So... cold..." They both muttered.

More Skylanders began to emarge from the snow. Trigger happy popped out of the snow and looked around.

"Oh this is... not good..." He muttered.

Suddenly in the middle of the avalanch. A burst of fire broke out of the mountain of snow and a roar was heard. There in the middle of the melted creator was Guin.

**"WHO IS RESPOINSABLE FOR THIS!?" **

The Skylanders gulp nervously and pointed to Trigger happy. The gremlin then began to walk away whistling. He then bumped into the leg of Guin. He look up and saw the dark siloate of the leopard warrior. His eyes glowing with rage.

"Um... By the look in your eyes I can tell that your angry right...?" Trigger happy whimpered.

The Leopard headed man just contuid to stare at the freighting gremlin.

**"ANGRY... DOSEN'T BEGAN TO COUNT..."**

Suddenly Guin shoved a snow shovel into Trigger happy's hands.

"If you don't clear this up by dawn..." Guin growled. "There'll be a wave of gremlin earmuffs**. HITTING. STORES. SHELFS!"**

Trigger happy screamed and began to shovel as his hide depening on it.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
